


L'altra metà della mela

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Sam, Gen, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Memories, One Shot, Pre-Series, Soulmates, baby!dean - Freeform, dean is 11, sam is 7
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam è sempre stato affascinato dalle parole.<br/>A sette anni ha scoperto quella che, ancor oggi, rimane la sua preferita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'altra metà della mela

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla Bingo Challenge del WCCS.  
> Al solito, non betata!

Sam aveva sempre avuto una particolare fascinazione per determinate parole.  
Corte o interminabili, comuni o ricercate, volgari oppure eleganti; gli piaceva assaporarne il suono, soppesarle e studiarne le diverse sfumature.

A sette anni aveva scoperto la sua preferita.

In un'età in cui la maggior parte dei suoi coetanei dormiva stretta ad un orso di peluche e sognava il prossimo giocattolo che avrebbe ricevuto, Sammy passava le sue notti abbarbicato al braccio di suo fratello, oppure al dizionario macchiato d'inchiostro di cui era da poco entrato in possesso. Gliel'aveva regalato una bibliotecaria dagli occhi lacrimosi al termine dell'anno scolastico, dopo aver insistito nel voler rimpinzarlo di biscotti al cioccolato -chissà mai perché. Non aveva rifiutato né uno né gli altri, anche se aveva conservato alcuni dei biscotti fino a sera per poterli regalare a Dean.

La sera in cui aveva scoperto la sua parola preferita, Sam e Dean si trovavano in un anonimo motel nel Luisiana.  
John era partito il giorno prima, lasciandoli ad attendere il suo ritorno con la promessa di qualche giorno di vacanza.

Era da tempo passata l'ora in cui Sam avrebbe dovuto andare a dormire, ma il sonno non aveva intenzione di lasciarsi catturare. La televisione proiettava un fascio di luce nella stanza altrimenti buia; dopo aver passato in rassegna tutti i canali visibili, la scelta di Dean era ricaduta su una _telenovelas_ di pessimo gusto. Sam aveva scrollato le spalle, intento a mordicchiare l'estremità di un laccio della felpa e a sfogliare il proprio dizionario -era già arrivato alla lettera _d_!

 _Sei la mia anima gemella!_ aveva striduto la donna sullo schermo, distogliendolo dalla lettura del significato di _druxy_. Orgoglioso di conoscere il termine esatto per quell'urletto strozzato, l'aveva prontamente fatto notare a suo fratello. “Stride proprio, Dean!”

Nulla nella recitazione della donna era stata degna di interesse, ma quelle due parole - _anima gemella_ \- gli erano rimaste impresse. Prima di addormentarsi, aveva chiesto spiegazioni a Dean. “Cos'è un'anima gemella?” aveva domandato, con la voce già impastata. “Non sono cose per bambini, Sammy” Dean aveva sbuffato dall'alto dei suoi undici anni, in quella maniera così da _fratello maggiore_ che gli faceva venir voglia di fargli il solletico sotto i piedi mentre dormiva.

_“Voglio saperlo, Dean…!”_

Sam ricordava ancora le parole esatte che Dean aveva usato: _è qualcuno che ti completa, la tua metà mancante._ Certo, suo fratello aveva poi alzato gli occhi al cielo e aggiunto un _se credi a queste sciocchezze da femminuccia_ , ma nemmeno il suo disprezzo era riuscito ad incrinare la perfezione di quel nuovo termine.

 _Soulmates_ era la sua parola preferita in assoluto.

*******

Aveva potuto _amare lottare ridere piangere imparare_ , perfino morire più volte da quel giorno, ma la sensazione di non aver mai capito fino in fondo il significato di quella parola non l'aveva abbandonato. Talvolta si domandava se qualcosa del genere potesse esistere davvero -un pezzo della sua anima, all'interno di un'altra persona.

Jessica era bruciata sul soffitto insieme al sogno che potesse trattarsi di lei. Amelia…? All'inizio, le loro anime gli erano sembrate due tasselli abbastanza simili da poter fare parte dello stesso puzzle -aveva presto capito che l'unica somiglianza, tra loro, era stata quel pezzo mancante ad entrambi.

Nonostante tutto, però, non aveva mai smesso di sperare.

Alzò gli occhi dal vecchio dizionario ormai vetusto e mise a fuoco l'oggetto apparso sul tavolo mentre era stato intento nella lettura: una mezza mela rossa e succosa, la buccia una spirale precisa sul piattino.

 _Qualcuno che ti completa_ , ripeté un Dean undicenne nella sua testa, l'intonazione irritante e piena di sufficienza -come qualcuno che si ritrovi a spiegare l'ovvio. Alzando lo sguardo in tempo per scorgere i denti di Dean che affondavano nella sua metà della mela Sam sorrise.

_La risposta era sempre stata davanti ai suoi occhi._


End file.
